A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected network devices that may exchange data and/or share the resources. An example of a network device may be a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a hand held device, a mobile phone, a server, a fax machine, a printer, a router, and/or a switch. The network devices may support collaboration applications, which enable users to share information by supporting audio, video, scheduling, calendaring, integrated messaging, whiteboard conferencing, document editing, and such other applications.